Big Time to Get Along
Hatsune Miku: Ready, Sonika? SONiKA: Ready, Miku~ Miku: OK, I think I'll just have to start with myself. :Today there are so many teams in the Vocaloid media :So Crypton Future Media is truly my own :And in my team there's 6 of us and we have our own colors :Like I was born turquoise as my color seen when shown SONiKA :My team Zero-G by now has three more individuals :One, a Celtic lady and two others, an American pair :Now, there's 9 of us and I'm one of those who wear 5-point stars :It's mostly my pendant and every star is in the air & SONiKA :Right now we are best of friends :Going hand in hand :Young hearts will stay forever :With the strong love going grand Miku :With my really special leek stick :I can make a very special trick SONiKA No one can resist a good song & SONiKA Might just have a big time to get along Kagamine :I know my brother and I are both blue-eyed blondes :But I like the color orange while he gets yellow Kagamine Sis likes the oranges while I engage bananas Twins It'll be fun to share with a fellow Luka :My color pink makes me exactly who I am :And my love for fish as food won't stop AVANNA :Inside my heart, I have a slight treasure :This gives me a chance to share my lop MEIKO :Red is my color and that's what I inherit :They learn it's the color of passion you get KAITO :And blue is the color I was born with :My likes of it are only the good side you can't regret Prima Sometimes, I sing my heart out unexpectedly LOLA I make sure conditions are right LEON What is a world without flowers that I love? Tonio Better for me to keep my eyes on the light All :We still have a chance to put our differences aside :Sharing what's good for us all :As long as this land looks precisely perfect :There can be room for the large and small Miriam :One of these days, I am longing to touch :The softness I yearn and desire :And when I do, the wings in my heart take me higher All Let's take the big time to get along DAINA :I really want to be your tame fox :So that the peace can keep on living DEX :And I want to be a nice wolf :Thinking of the things can can be forgiving Vocaloids :Put your hands into each-other's and you get a rainbow :Streaming through the skies we can see very well Vocaloids :Music has just started and there's no way it can end :Besides, hearing it endless times can be swell All :Friends or lovers, we all are good :Going hand in hand :Young hearts will stay forever :With the strong love going grand Miku :Even after the end of time :I hope our nations will stay the same All :And love is deserved by those who mention fame :It's our big time to get along Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Kagamine Rin Category:Megurine Luka Category:Sonika Category:Daina Category:MEIKO Category:Kagamine Len Category:Avanna Category:LOLA Category:Miriam Category:Prima Category:KAITO Category:Dex Category:LEON Category:Tonio Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan